


Her Bucky

by SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Angst, Gen, Reader Insert, based on real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki/pseuds/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki
Summary: Life isn't all Sunshine & Rainbows with Bucky. But he will always be Reader's. No matter how much she hates him.





	Her Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, full discosure : This is entirely based on real life, my life to be exact. I know I am probably going to get yelled at by the person who knows the exact situation. But, I had to let my hurt out. I know this is basically like me airing my dirty laundry, but writing this has been cathartic for me. So I am sorry for writing this, but I am also not.

It had been a whole two weeks since she heard from him, and it was the longest two weeks of her life. She didn’t want to hear from him, not after what happened, but she also did. She needed to know he was okay, from his mouth and not another member of the team. Her feelings weren’t something she could easily switch off, and she would always care about him. Not that he deserved it.

Natasha had introduced the, feeling that they would be a good match. And they seemed to be. He brought out the fun side in her, she brought out his sensitive side. They would talk for hours, about random things, about each other’s day, about what they wanted in life. Natasha was surprised when he opened up to Y/N, and told her things that she herself didn’t really know about him. Y/N was what he needed, or so Natasha thought. She had never seen him talk to anyone like he did with Y/N. Her match making skills were apparently working. Until that first argument.

She watched his face, watched him tapping away at his phone, sending message after message to Y/N. It was clear from the force of the taps, and the look of anger in his eyes when she dared ask what was up, that something was wrong. Natasha knew better than to approach him when he was upset, but kept an eye out in case she had to subdue him in anyway. After a while the tapping stopped, and the phone got hurled across the room. Seconds later he was gone, and Natasha was left feeling worried for Y/N. A ding of her phone caught her attention, and on checking her phone, she saw it was Y/N. 

Message after message came flooding into her phone, as Y/N  vented to her friend. Natasha’s heart started to hurt and break a little, as each message came through. Y/N had sided with Natasha over something regarding a mission, and her paramour had taken offence. Y/N had tried to get him to see reason, and see it from Natasha’s point of view, but he had wanted nothing to do with it anymore. Words had been said, on his end and not hers, and Y/N had told him to Fuck Off. He had crossed a line, and Natasha was fuming. a few days later, Once Y/N had assured Natasha she was fine, she just needed a day to herself to think about things, the red head hunted down Mr Grumpy. Even more words were said, possibly a few Widow Bites used too, and about a week or so later, an apology was given.Things returned to the way they were, and there was peace again.

That peace had shattered two weeks ago. He had already tested the peace only a few weeks prior, and she had had made her feelings clear. He was an arsehole, but he was hers, so she was going to let it slide. Especially as he was hurt from a bad mission, and was supposedly resting up. Y/N knew that there had been something troubling him; Natasha had let that slip by accident, he had been aloof and not really engaging with the rest of the team when they were all together; but she never pushed him to talk about it. So when Natasha told her two weeks ago almost to the day, that she was worried about him, as he had just outright lied to her, Y/N automatically questioned him on it. Y/N felt like she hit a brick wall, he had shut down on her. And then he crossed that proverbial line that he knew to never cross again. He did it without batting an eyelid. Y/N promptly told to him to go, she told him three times to go, and it was only when she practically screamed it at him that he left. Natasha watched it all, and felt her heart break for Y/N. She had introduced them, had matched them together, encouraged it. And now it had all gone to pot. 

It had been two weeks since she told him to go, and he kept his word. He hadn’t even bothered to try contact her. Y/N hated him, hated him for making her feel the way she did. She hated herself too, for not being able to fully hate him, she couldn’t hate him completely. He had stolen part of her, and as much as she felt empty inside, he would always be hers. He would always be **Her Bucky.**


End file.
